hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalty Points
Sanrio Loyalty Points ("SLPs", "LPs") What are Loyalty Points/SLPs for? SLPs are for use in the Item-Mall to buy several things for the game Hello Kitty Online. You can buy stuff in Item-Mall of HKO by either trading Cash Points bought with real money or by trading Loyalty Points for items from the item shop. SLPs can be used for much less transactions and you will get a lot of nicer looking items and more useful stuff only by using Cash Points though. There are other "currencies" in HKO too, like the ingame-HKO-$ used with ingame-merchants/-shops and the New York tokens available in New York and only useable with the Capsule Machine in New York. You can buy stuff in the Item Mall as gift for other players, but you cannot trade Loyalty Points with others! You can trade the usual HKO-$ though and also New York "tokens" when still in their item-form in your inventory (not after being activated/right-clicked though). There's one item you will have to buy from the Item-Mall when reaching London in the game-progression to be able to advance further in the game. This item - a level-4-farm-certificate - will either cost 75 Cash Points or 1250 Loyalty Points. If you don't want to pay real money you'd better know how to collect Loyalty Points. You can buy stuff from the item-mall to play through New York with a low-level character (even though I wouldn't recommend this) and buy some limited stuff at event-times or even stuff that will let you participate at events at a few occasions. How do I get SLPs/Loyalty Points? Official lists of how to get SLPs: http://www.sanriotown.com/main/loyalty/about_loyalty_us.htm and http://www.sanriotown.com/main/loyalty/about_loyalty_uk.htm * a few days after registering 250 Loyalty Points will be credited to your account, but only once for every account, and SLPs aren't tradeable as you already know * you will get 40 "SLPs" daily by logging in at the Sanrio website or when starting the game. So you can get 280 SLPs a week very easily with very little effort * try to take part at GM-events if possible to get a differing large amount of SLPs. Ingame-events are announced here http://www.hellokittyonline.com/component/jevents and outgame-competitions are posted on the forums http://forum.sanriotown.com/ or on http://blog.sanriotown.com/ . Saisonal and charity ingame-events like "food for friends" or christmas-events normally won't earn you SLPs though. * 20 SLPs for playing 5 minigames on http://game.sanriotown.com/playGame.php?gameID=30 and "sending" your score - that adds up to 140 a week * 20 SLPs for playing 5 minigames ingame in HKO at the Minigame-Manager NPC and sending your score (doesn't matter how high) - another 140 SLPs a week * 5 SLPs for playing a quiz on http://quiz.sanriotown.com/all_quizzes.php , making it 35 per week * 50 SLPs for adding an entry to your own free Sanrio-Town-blog on http://www.sanriotown.com/sso.php?service=blog , only twice a week will count though (100 a week) * 25 SLPs for writing a forum post on Sanrio Town http://forum.sanriotown.com/ , but only maximum of 7 posts a week (175 SLPs weekly) will be rewarded * 40 SLPs if you even open up a new forum-thread with your posting, but only twice a week counts (80 SLPs in a week) * 15 SLPs for watching 3 Dream-Studio-videos on http://video.sanriotown.com/engine/html , and 15 more SLPs for choosing Dream-Studio-videos as your favorites and another 15 SLPs for recommending Dream-Studio-videos to friends - making 45 SLPs per day, or 315 in a week * 80 SLPs for creating your own "video" using Dream-Studio, only once per week will count though * you can get more SLPs if your blog or video should be chosen by GMs as art "of the week", or if you should manage to reach astonishing high-scores at minigames * you cannot get SLPs anymore for writing E-mails using your Sanriotown-email-account nor for sending E-cards using your Sanrio-Town-account like it has been in 2010 Do I really need to collect SLPs? As already mentioned you will have to buy a level-4-farm(-certificate) during the game - when reaching London - to be able to proceed with the game smoothly and without constant help from others... The cheapest way to get it is to collect Loyalty Points to "buy" the farm-certificate for the farm called "Field Style" from the item-shop for 1250 SLPs. Calculate for yourself how to get them fast ;) You may alternatively buy a farm-certificate of either the farm called "Air Garden" or alternatively of the farm "Sweet Childhood" by using 75 Cash Points bought with real money (the smallest "pack" of 400-425 Cash Points will cost 5 US-$ or 3,50 Euro) http://www.hellokittyonline.com/shop/payments. Your last resort may be to get help from other players on their farms of higher levels. This can be really tiring as you will need to use that level-4-farm regularily throughout the game-progression of HKO. Where is the amount of current SLPs shown? 1. when you're ingame in Hello Kitty Online, please either click on the "Item-Mall"-Icon on the menu of buttons at the right border of the screen looking like a gift-box or on the drop-down menu-button in the top left corner of the screen (UI) 2. outgame you'll see your SLP-amount after logging in on the Sanrio Town homepage http://www.sanriotown.com/main/index.php . You might have to wait for a few minutes though until it's updated 3. on the HKO-profile (to log in go there: page http://www.sanriotown.com/main/gop/login.php ) you cannot only take a look at your SLPs but can also browse through the item-mall and see your current characters stats outgame Changes The amount of Loyalty Points you can get through outgame-activities has been raised in 2011. But parallel to this less items can be bought by SLPs in the item-mall now than before, and some have gotten very expensive, like hair-styles. It seems like Sanrio Digital is in dire need of real money and would like their players to buy Cash Points rather than just collect SLPs through "social activities". The level-4-farm-certificate is now easier to get than back in 2010 though. It just needs around 7-10 days to collect 1250 SLPs than at about 3 weeks like before, which has made many players quit the game at this point. Still some newcomers will think that even 7 days is a much too long time spent outgame to be able to proceed in the game; and so players are still dropping out of the game in London very often.